1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for attaching pontoon forms of watercraft to rigid keel forms. Various devices and/or methods of attaching pontoons such as inflatable pontoons of inflatable rubber watercraft, to the rigid keel/planing surface (herein after referred to as keel) of the watercraft are known. Such include the use of adhesive to adhere a flap extending along the pontoons to the rigid keel.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for attaching pontoon forms of watercraft to rigid keel forms, which will at least provide the public with an alternative connection method.
Accordingly in a first aspect, the present invention comprises in an extruded, fabricated and/or roll formed elongate member to be interposed between a rigid keel form of a watercraft and a pontoon thereof, said member defining in cross-section,
an arcuate form to substantially conform to at least part of the cross-sectional profile of an inflated or inflatable pontoon with which it is to nestle in use, PA1 a channel defining member with a profile adapted to slidably receive an extension e.g. a lip or lips (e.g. of a beaded flexible flange or the equivalent) extending along said pontoon and presented substantially radially from said pontoon yet hold against removal in a at least a direction radially to said pontoon, PA1 wherein said elongate member PA1 a keel forming a rigid or a substantially rigid keel form for an inflatable craft and PA1 an extruded, fabricated or roll formed member as previously defined, said member being attached by appropriate mechanisms to said substantially rigid keel form so as to present outwardly of the sides periphery thereof said arcuate form. PA1 a pair of pontoon-like structures that (irrespective of the number of air-tight compartments contained therein) converge to a bow form, PA1 a substantially rigid keel form, PA1 optionally, a structure defining a transom and PA1 presented from said substantially rigid keel form in cross-section, an arcuate profile that substantially conforms at least in part with the cross-sectional profile of each inflated pontoon form when the pair of pontoon-like structures are inflated and nestles therewith on either side, PA1 wherein there is provided on said arcuate profile in cross section, to nestle against said pontoon-like structures, PA1 profiling that creates an interruption of any capillary or the like water displacing effect into said watercraft between said profiling and said pontoon(s). Preferably said arcuate profile is that of an extruded, fabricated and/or roll formed member of the present invention. PA1 mating said pontoon with an extruded, fabricated or roll formed elongate member attached by welding, adhesion or other interconnecting methods to said substantially rigid keel form, and PA1 slidably engaging member outstanding from each pontoon in a channel formed by the section of said member to retain each pontoon when inflated at least substantially against an arcuate form of the section of said member, PA1 and wherein
a) includes on that surface to nestle against said pontoon (when inflated), profiling which in use creates an interruption of any capillary or the like water displacing effect into said watercraft between said member and the pontoon and, PA2 b) presents a region for attachment by welding, adhesion or other interconnecting methods with said rigid keel form. PA2 said member on said arcuate form which generally conforms to the shape of part of the periphery of its proximate pontoon in use having longitudinal or other profiling features (e.g. grooves and/or ridges, striations, waves, etc.) to reduce water progression upwardly between each pontoon and said member into the boat.
Preferably said elongate member is an extrusion and said region for attachment consists of an extension of the extrusion.
Preferably said channel defining member is positioned other than at an extremity of said arcuate form.
Preferably said arcuate form is longer on the side of the channel defining member inside said watercraft.
Preferably said channel, in cross sectional profile, extends substantially radially outwardly from said arcuate form.
Preferably said profiling consists of a plurality of ridges and/or grooves extending longitudinally along said extrusion.
Preferably said channel defining member has a slot of substantially circular cross-section to receive a corresponding area of circular cross-section in said lip, said slot located at the distal end of said channel away from said arcuate form.
In a further aspect the present invention consists in combination,
Preferably said combination includes the pontoons and, optionally, also a transom.
And in still a further aspect the present invention consists in a watercraft comprising
Preferably a channel extends along the arcuate profile in a position other than at an extremity of the arcuate profile, said channel also extending substantially radially outwardly from said arcuate profile, and adapted to slidably receive an extension, e.g. a lip or lips (e.g. of a beaded flexible flange or the equivalent) extending along said pontoon and present a substantially radially from said pontoon to hold against removal in at least a direction radially to said pontoon.
Preferably said profiling consists of a plurality of ridges extending longitudinally along the extruded fabricated and/or roll formed member.
Preferably said arcuate profile is extruded.
Preferably said channel defining member has a slot of substantially circular cross-section to receive a corresponding area of circular cross-section in said lip, said slot located at the distal end of said channel defining member away from said arcuate form.
Preferably said arcuate profile extends from transom to bow on each side of said keel to interconnect said keel to said pontoons.
In still a further aspect, the present invention consists in a method of attaching a pontoon of a watercraft to a substantially rigid keel form comprising,